clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Names
In the Kamiho ''Series, the naming of characters follows a certain pattern. Every character has a real name and a title to be identified by. They call each other either by their given names at birth (If they are friends, family) or by their titles (if they don't know each other well or as a form of respect). It is up to the mother to decide then names of the children. In a Clan, the name of a new born character is only the real name. Clan Names The names of Clan creatures are constructed from two words (for example Maple+Star or Golden+Song). Both of these words pertain to things or notions known to the clans, and usually describe the appearance and / or the personality of the character. These can be of the following: *'Colors and Patterns': White, Golden, Dark, Spotted *'Attributes': Brave, Sharp, Sweet, Wild *'Body Parts': Claw, Heart, Foot, Tail, Fur, Hair *'Plants and Animals': Birch, Holly, Hawk, Tiger *'Nature': Cloud, Sand, Stream, Stone *'Phenomena': Fire, Mist, Night, Storm *'Action': Pounce, Running, Leap, Swift *'Objects': Hammer, Sword, Glass, Jewel ''Names are short, containing generally two or three syllables. First Part of the Title The first part is given by the leader upon the apprentice ceremony. Titles can be of the following: *Pertaining to the appearance (Fox- for reddish coat, Soft- for soft paws, Thistle- for spiky fur) *In honor of another person or ancestor (Ice- in honor of Silent Ice) *Other, seemingly unrelated to either (Hope-, Heather-) Second Part of the Title The suffix of warrior, healer and oracle names are assigned by the Clan Leader (or Oracle, respectively), though they can request a specific name for themselves, if they wish. *'Examples': Whiteclaw, Whitetail, Whitewing Addressing Each Other Clan creatures call each other by either their real names, if they are kin / friends or by their titles, if they don't know each other well or as a form of respect. They do not use shortened versions for the title. It is considered rude and disrespectful to address a person by his or her former title (that referred to a lower rank), for example, to address a warrior by their apprentice name or a leader by their warrior name. Name Change If a name does not suit a person anymore, the Clan leader can decide to change their name via a Name Changing Ceremony. This often happens when someone receives a significant injury, although it also happens when a warrior retires to be an elder. For example, after Cedarwing had broken his wing, which never healed, he was renamed Crookedwing. The Clan leader can also change a name at the request of another warrior. JewelClan Names According to tradition, JewelClan children are named for the first thing their mother sees, hears, smells or touches when they are born;; for example Hare Sleeping On Pebbles or Jay That Sings On Water. If it happens that the first thing is something inappropriate, the mother also can make up a name which sounds better, but can't be sensed, for example Ironwind. Unlike the creatures of the Clans, Fable creatures and JewelClan Members shorten their names (e.g. Hare, Wind). JewelClan names do not modify through their lives, except for the leader, whose name is changed into Prayer Who Calls The Moon (Prayer) upon appointment. Ancient Names The names of The Ancients who lived by the forest and were the ancestors of the Clans are all two word constructions, relating to nature and often describing the creature's appearance. Examples are Legendary Firestorm, Daylight Star, or Silent Ice. Loner and Amaranth Names Loners usually have only their real names or titles which are one word, like the ones of apprentices. Upon joining a Clan, a loner may agree to change their name into a Clan name (like Luharaon becoming Everday or Kichodesu becoming Precious), or not (like Little X and Twinkle). If a creature joins the Blood Cult (Amaranth) as a member, they usually gets a cult name, but don't have their name changed completely (like Lilythorn becoming Withered Lily or Heatherflight becoming Rotten Heather). A loner or clan member may change their own name by their own initiative, like Moss changing his to Python. See also *[[Name Segments|A list of prefixes and suffixes used and unused in the Kamiho Series]] *General Clan Information Category:All Pages Category:Fandom